


The Secret Existence of Hannigram

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Complete, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Secret Relationship, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Hannibal and Will have been married for three years when Jack Crawford approaches Hannibal with the request to assess Will - a marriage nobody knows about, and the couple has way too much fun with this.I'm trying to post a 200 word double drabble every day throughout Pride Month ❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1208
Kudos: 1685





	1. Chapter 1

Will made a surprised step back when he opened the door to Jack Crawford’s office, seeing a third man sitting there, his long legs crossed and deep in conversation with Crawford. He blinked a few times and then entered the office, eyes again lowered and not looking at the other two, while going over to the free chair and sitting down.

“Will,” Crawford said. “Good, you’re here. This is Dr. Hannibal…”

“Lecter, I know,” Will said. “What is a psychiatrist doing here?”

Now it was Crawford’s turn to frown.

“I was not aware you are acquainted with each other,” he said. “Dr. Lecter has agreed to help with the profile of the Minnesota Shrike.”

Will looked at Crawford and then looked at Lecter, who could not hide a smug smile.

“We’ll talk about this,” he hissed, brows knit together and again averting eye contact.

“Not fond of eye contact, are you?”

Something touched Will’s foot and when he looked down, he saw Hannibal’s foot touching his. He raised a brow and looked up, right into Hannibal’s maroon eyes, his lips curling slowly into a subtle smile.

“What is going on?” Crawford asked.

Will shrugged.

“Whose profile is he working on?”


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like a pattern that when Will opened the door of his lecture hall, leaving the class behind, he again was met with the face of Hannibal Lecter, who was standing in the hallway, scrolling through something on his phone. Only when Will cleared his throat, he looked up and the hint of a smile appeared.

“Salvatore has confirmed our table for tonight,” he said.

Will gave a nod.

“Good. I crave a good meal.”

“Are you implying that the meals I provide for you are not sufficient?”

“Fishing for compliments is really not your style. Explain why you agreed to work on a profile, I assume of me?”

“Not a profile. An honest assessment, which I have provided for Jack.”

Will chuckled.

“Told him all my dirty secrets?”

“I told him that you have pure empathy.”

“And somehow you forgot to tell him that you and I are…,” Will said, waving a hand between Hannibal and himself.

“Married? I may have omitted that information from Jack, yes. He should have run a background check on me before getting in contact.”

Will nodded I agreement.

“You think Salvatore will make his linguine al granchio?”

“I am certain he will.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal was kneeling down next to Will, putting a hand gently onto his husband’s back, stroking him carefully and reassuring him that he was there.

Will was retching another time, coughing and then made a sound that sounded like a broken sob, prompting Hannibal to let his hand glide to Will’s messy curls, damp with sweat.

“Drink some water, mylimasis,” Hannibal said, the voice filled with warmth.

Will looked up, and now Hannibal saw that the pretty blue eyes he loved so much were filled with tears of distress. Hannibal smiled and offered the glass to him that he took.

“I will never again eat seafood,” Will whispered after taking a sip.

Hannibal huffed a laugh.

“We both know better than that. I feel guilty. I should have smelled that something was wrong with the crab, and I…”

Will raised a hand.

“There was so much garlic all over the place, not even your nose would have been able to get that. Besides, it tasted good, so nobody is to blame but the crab.”

Hannibal chuckled and leaned in to kiss Will but then scrunched his nose.

“You smell terrible.”

Will raised his brows and could not help but laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you so much for the feedback! I started this to help me through the terrible writer's block I have right now, and I never expected that you'd all like it this much! Thank you, thank you, thank you. ❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜

“Who is that?” Hannibal asked, following Will into his house and shutting the door behind him, sidestepping the excited yipping Buster who was jumping up his leg, eager for attention.

Will put his jacket on a chair and crouched down, petting the dogs that were surrounding him.

“I’m surprised you noticed the new face,” he grinned. “Hannibal, this is Winston. Winston, this is Hannibal, your part-time daddy.”

“Part-time daddy,” Hannibal deadpanned.

The two men held eye contact for a few seconds until Hannibal sighed and fished a treat for the dogs out of his coat pocket.

“It was your decision to not move in with me.”

“You do not want the dogs in your house, ergo, separate living.”

Hannibal closed his eyes and shook his head, while he accepted Buster jumping into his lap as soon as he had sat down.

“We need to find a solution for our living situation.”

Will rolled his eyes.

“After three years of marriage, you want to change…this?”

“I wanted to change it from the beginning.”

“You don’t want the dogs.”

“I want you. Let us buy a new house. Together. With a large garden for the animals.”

“They are dogs, Hannibal. Dogs.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I saw you shopping for cheese. I didn’t say hello because you seemed so uncomfortable last time I did.”

Hannibal knit his brows together, looking at the man who was sitting opposite him in the armchair that Will often occupied during their conversations.

“When did that occur?”

Franklyn shifted in his seat.

“I don’t know,” he said quickly, though Hannibal was certain he knew the exact day and hour when he had seen him. “Maybe last week? At Jose’s?”

“Yes, that would be the deli I frequent.”

Franklyn nodded, getting ready for more to say, but Hannibal got up, looking at this watch.

“Our time for today is up, Franklyn.”

“Oh,” Franklyn made. “Oh.”

He got up and followed Hannibal to the door, his eyes shifting to the psychiatrist’s desk, assessing the paperwork on it.

“Are you…are you looking to move?”

Hannibal resisted the urge to pinch his nose.

“Are you moving away from Baltimore?”

“We are, yes,” Hannibal replied.

“But…what about me?”

Hannibal felt the need to snap the chubby man’s neck to shut him up but didn’t.

“This is my practice, Franklyn. We don’t live here, as you are certainly aware.” _Since you are stalking me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take that, Alana.

“What kind of animal was it?” Alana asked, looking at the river stones that Will had torn out of his chimney.

“Might’ve been a raccoon.”

“Might’ve been?”

“By the time I knocked a hole into the chimney, it crawled out the top. Buster chased the poor thing away into the woods,” Will grinned, while Buster’s ears flicked at the sound of his name. “What are you doing here?”

Alana avoided to look at him for a moment, but then looked up through her long lashes, a soft smile on her red lips.

“Checking on you, I presume.”

Will raised a brow.

“Checking on me,” he said toneless. “I’m not one of your patients.”

“No, you’re not,” she said, taking a step closer to him. Very close.

Then though she raised her hand and cupped the back of Will’s neck, who was still looking at her in surprise, and then leaned up to kiss him. The press of her lips was soft and gentle, warm and tender, and for a split second Will reacted almost in a reflex and returned the kiss, but then he made a step backward, away from her.

“I’m confused,” Alana said. “I thought…”

“You thought wrong.”


	7. Chapter 7

Will was just ending the call when the door opened and Hannibal and a smaller man left Hannibal’s office, who was immediately looking at Will with curiosity while Will and Hannibal exchanged a smile.

“Oh, are you the new secretary?” The man asked Will with a bright, beaming and friendly smile.

“Secretary?” Will frowned.

“No, Franklyn, Will here is not the secretary. I had to fire her, as I told you when you inquired.”

“Well, she was rather rude, I admit,” Franklyn said, still looking at the younger man who was sitting behind the secretary’s desk as if he belonged there.

“That she was,” Will said and got up.

Moving around the desk, he offered a hand to Franklyn.

“Will Graham-Lecter,” he introduced himself with a smile, not missing the proud expression on Hannibal’s face that he showed every time he used his full name.

“Oh,” Franklyn made, looking from Will to Hannibal and back to Will. “Oh. I didn’t know you were…”

“Homosexual?” Hannibal offered.

“No, married,” Franklyn said with a frown but even more curiosity in his eyes. “That is…surprising.”

“Not to me,” Will smiled. “Took him a while to convince himself.”

Hannibal shook his head, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

“Alana Bloom kissed me,” Will said while getting into Hannibal’s office, taking off his jacket and taking a seat in one of the armchairs in which he and Hannibal often held their conversations.

Hannibal closed the door behind them and only slowly turned to face him.

“I beg your pardon?”

“She fucking kissed me,” Will repeated. “Said she was checking on me like I was some social project of hers or whatever, and then she, well, she just kissed me.”

“And, Will, did you kiss her back?”

“Uhm.”

Hannibal sat down opposite him, crossing his long legs and an amused expression on his face.

“Has it slipped your mind that you are married?”

Will chuckled.

“Definitely not,” he grinned. “It wasn’t a good kiss. No competition for you.”

“I would hope so.”

“She was…surprised that I was not interested. Somehow, she thought I would be.”

“You were friendly to her. Many women, and men, misinterpret kindness with a more physical attraction. Tell me,” Hannibal continued. “Did you tell her you are married?”

Will shrugged with a smug smile.

“Must have slipped my mind,” he meant. “She seemed like a sore loser.”

“And you wish to see where this goes.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal turned and bumped into an autopsy table, muttered an apology, turned into the other direction and bumped against another table with clattering equipment on it.

Beverly could not hold back a giggle while the other two, Price and Zeller, both looked a little stunned at the psychiatrist who turned out to be the clumsiest person in the room, and that was saying something with Will Graham being present as well. Beverly turned her attention towards the profiler and tilted the head a little to the side. Will, so far talking about the modus operandi of the killer they were hunting, stared at Lecter, blue eyes filled with amusement and a smirk on his lips.

“Are you done rearranging the furniture?” Will asked.

Hannibal looked at him, a short shrug on the shoulders.

“I apologize,” he repeated. “I am not accustomed with this environment.”

Will nodded.

“We can tell,” he said. “Watch out…”

Hannibal had bumped against another table again and a petri dish fell off the top, caught by Hannibal with catlike reflexes and a fluid movement.

“You’re a…,” Will started but then only shook his head.

“Will,” Hannibal said. “I thoroughly assure you...”

Beverly raised a brow. Interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! 
> 
> Your feedback makes me so happy, I'm grinning every day like an idiot, and I never expected that of just these little drabbles getting so much attention and being so loved. Wow. I still hope I can return to writing something longer soon again! But you guys are giving me strength and are the light in my darkness. Thank you so much for all the support!! 
> 
> Love you guys!!! ❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜

“So,” Beverly said a few hours later while standing outside a conference room together with Will, filling to mugs with a broth that was a bad excuse for coffee.

Will was just thinking that this was not even close to a match to the coffee Hannibal made for them for breakfast in that nuclear reactor he called a coffee machine, but now he looked up, distracted by the single word Beverly had said, brows raised in question.

“How long has it been going?”

“How long has what been going?”

Beverly grinned and Will was not sure he liked that grin.

“You and the hot doctor,” Beverly said with a roll of her eyes, drinking a sip of coffee and then crossing her arms.

“Me and the hot doctor,” Will repeated.

“You and Lecter, don’t play dumb. It doesn’t suit you.”

Will hid a smile in the coffee and winced a little at the stale taste.

“So, how long?”

Will shrugged, contemplating for a moment to dodge her question, but then he said: “Around five years.”

Beverly spluttered.

“Five… _years_?”

He nodded.

“Two years of dating, three years of marriage, makes five.”

“Wait…,” Beverly said, eyes wide. “Did you say marriage?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last one...

“Married,” Bev repeated after a few seconds of complete silence. “Like, married married?”

Will smirked with a raised brow.

“Very married.”

“You don’t wear a ring,” she deadpanned.

“Hannibal does, I have mine on a chain,” he said, pulling a golden necklace from his shirt, a wedding band dangling from it.

“Sneaky bastard,” Beverly laughed. “And why do you keep it secret?”

“We actually don’t,” he said. “There are several people knowing about us being married, friends, and Hannibal’s family. We just don’t advertise it.”

“Crawford has no idea, does he?”

“Not even a little bit.”

Beverly giggled.

“Oh, this is good,” she said. “You’re playing him.”

“Like a flute.”

She slapped his arm.

“I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“He’ll find out once Hannibal and I will move into our new house. If Hannibal ever agrees on a house with me that is.”

Again, Beverly giggled.

“Oh, I can imagine his face when he finds out,” she said.

Will shrugged.

“It’s only proof for him not doing his homework. He didn’t run a background check on either Hannibal or me when he included us in his work. Our marital status is on file. My students know.”

“That’s too good.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beverly is all of us...

“Doctor Lecter!”

Hannibal and Will left the SVU at the same time, but at the sound of his name and after exchanging a short look, Hannibal sprinted ahead, entering at a gesture of Crawford the ambulance without hesitation, moving ahead to do a surgeon’s work.

Will had followed him slower, Beverly at his side, who was looking at the pair still with unhidden curiosity, and remained in a short distance and watched Hannibal move with skilled hands, the eyes focused and the forehead wrinkled in concentration.

“He was removing the kidney. I can re-attach it,” he said with a firm voice that left no doubt about him knowing exactly what he was doing.

“Do you have it?” Jack asked.

“I’ve got it,” Hannibal replied.

Beverly nudged Will’s shoulder.

“Damn, he could have me too, that’s hot,” she stage-whispered with a grin.

While Jack took care of Silvestri, the FBI agents rushing to do their job, Will was looking at Hannibal, had only eyes for him. Beverly watched them with a raised brow and almost gasped when Hannibal looked up from what he was doing and looked right into his husband’s eyes.

Will let out a whimper when their eyes connected.


	13. Chapter 13

Will sunk down, eyes closed, the body covered in sweat, heavily panting and a satisfied smile on his face. His spread fingers caressed languidly the damp hair on Hannibal’s chest. His husband’s elegant fingers went through his equally wet curls, the other holding him tight.

“Fuck, I love you,” Will whispered, making Hannibal huff, and even though Will was not looking up, he knew that there was a smile on Hannibal’s lips.

“There is no need for such crude language, mylimasis,” he said, the voice warm.

Will chuckled and pressed a kiss onto Hannibal’s collarbone, looking finally up into the other’s beloved face.

“I love you too though,” Hannibal added at the sight of Will’s raised eyebrow.

“Good save,” Will said, shifting a little and trying to slip off Hannibal, but he was still held in a tight embrace, Hannibal refusing to let him go, to leave the sheath his body still provided for him.

“If I had known which effect doing surgery has on you, I would have never given up that profession,” Hannibal sighed.

“Even Beverly thought it was hot, who am I to disagree?”

“And you call me a riot.”

“You are, Hannibal. Of the best kind.”


	14. Chapter 14

Hannibal was just leaving the bathroom when the doorbell rang. A look at the bed reassured him that Will was still asleep, laying on his side and one hand on Hannibal’s pillow, still a smile on his face, that Hannibal could not help but return.

Getting dressed in a sweater, he went downstairs, to open the door, surprised to find Jack Crawford there, and then entering his house without an invitation.

“I would like a word about what happened yesterday, Doctor Lecter,” Crawford said.

Hannibal gave a nod.

“Good morning to you too, Jack,” he said. “Do you require my assessment as a surgeon on what happened in the ambulance or as a psychiatrist?”

“Both to be honest,” Jack said with a smile. “I was hoping to get some of the delicious breakfast you tend to provide.”

“I was just about to get breakfast ready, so you may join me, Hannibal smiled

Jack followed him with a grin and watched him prepare protein scramble, sausages, and coffee, filling three glasses with juice. Jack frowned at the sight.

“Good morning, Jack,” a third voice suddenly said from the door and Will came in, pressing a kiss to Hannibal’s cheek. “Morning, love.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in a few comments, Jack is not the smartest person in this fic...

Beverly unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forward, sticking her head into the space between the front seats and ignored Price’s sigh and Zeller’s chuckle.

“Are we meeting Doctor Lecter at the crime scene?” She asked Jack, who was driving while Will was reading in the file next to him.

“Doctor Lecter is not part of this investigation,” Jack replied.

Beverly raised her brows and looked at Will, who was looking at Jack over the brim of his glasses.

“Why not?” He asked surprised the older man.

“Because Doctor Lecter was supposed to give an objective assessment and support your work, Will,” Jack replied. “After your one-night-stand I doubt he will be able to do that.”

“One-night-stand,” Will deadpanned.

“One-night-stand?” Beverly asked. “Jack, they are…”

“…not influenced in their work by anything that regards their private life,” Will interrupted her, brows in a deep frown. “If Hannibal’s expertise on this case is required, you should request him.”

“Jack visited Hannibal for breakfast after the Silvestri case. I was staying over,” Will explained.

“Okay, you can do whatever you want in your free time, but I expect you to do your job unbiased,” Jack said.

“One-night-stand,” Beverly mouther at Will, who shrugged.


	16. Chapter 16

“…yes, Gerald, that is very kind of you, I am certain that you made an appropriate selection of properties that can be taken into consideration,” Hannibal talked into his phone, feeling Alana Bloom’s curious eyes on him. “One last thing. How large is the garden of this property?...Yes. That will absolutely do, thank you, Gerald. I will have a look at the dossier as soon as I get home.”

He ended the call and put the phone away into his pocket, turning now his attention to the brunette who was leaning against his desk.

“Property?” Alana asked. “Are you planning to move?”

“We indeed are,” Hannibal replied. “Finding a house in the right area turns out to be more complicated than we expected.”

“We?” Alana frowned.

“Mmh,” Hannibal made, already having a look at the file that Alana had brought him to get a second opinion on a patient of hers.

“Why are you moving? Your house is beautiful, you put so much work into it.”

“It does no longer meet my requirements,” Hannibal said and then squinted. “What is the real reason you decided to pay me a visit tonight, Alana?”

Alana moved a little uncertain but smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Alana still smiled when Hannibal's expression shifted to something close to annoyance.

"Sometimes I wonder why we never dated," she said, the voice sweet as sugar.

Hannibal continued to stare at her.

"We are colleagues, Alana. Not friends. I do appreciate your opinion in our field of work, but even if we were closer acquainted, I would not be interested," Hannibal said, sensing what she was implying.

"I think we would be really good together," she said, turning and taking his hand in hers. "I think we should..."

"Like you thought you and dear Will would be good together just a few weeks ago?"

"He told you?" She asked almost shocked.

"Why would he not have told me?" Hannibal replied. "Will and I have no secrets. I apologize if my reluctance to go on a date with you hurts you, my allegiances lie elsewhere."

"Allegiances? I don't understand," she frowned. "We have similar interests and our dedication to our profession would..."

"It is opposites that provide attraction, Alana. We would find ourselves being bored if we should start something of intimacy with each other. Besides..."

"Besides?"

Hannibal raised his left hand, showing a golden ring. 

"Besides my spouse would object." 


	18. Chapter 18

Will strolled into the kitchen the moment Hannibal was pulling a baking tray with just finished cookies from the oven, hair wet and a gruff expression on his face. 

"I swear my students grow more stupid every day," he remarked and went to kiss Hannibal. "How was your day?"

Hannibal smiled at his husband. 

"Alana visited me in my practice. She wanted a second opinion on a patient," he replied. "She also told me we should date." 

"She... what?" Will asked. "First me, now you? What is wrong with her. She's pretty, she can't be that desperate."

"Females of a variety of mammals feel the need to procreate and go to search for an adequate partner to do so at the right time in their circle. I think...," Hannibal stopped when he noticed Will staring at him. 

"Did you just call Alana a bitch in heat?" He then asked. 

"Not in those words," Hannibal said, not able to hide his grin. 

Will continued to stare for a moment, then shook his head and stole a still warm cookie, but scrunched his nose while chewing.

"That is... disgusting."

Now it was Hannibal's turn to stare. 

"They are for the dogs, Will." 


	19. Chapter 19

Alana had joined Will for a walk, the pack of dogs running around them, Winston never leaving Will's side, eyeing the woman with suspicion.

A few weeks had passed since Hannibal had told Will about her asking him for a date, and so far Will had remained only slightly amused by the whole exchange.

Inside his house, he offered earrubs and fresh water to his furry companions and then shrugged out of his coat and then sat down on the bed to get out of his muddy boots.

When he looked up, he frowned at Alana touching a stack of paper on his desk, herself frowning.

"Real estate dossiers?" She then asked. "Are you looking for a new place?"

Will smiled, remembering the heated discussions that he and Hannibal had about this.

"Yeah, it's getting a little full here with the dogs."

Alana nodded and smiled at the dog-lover.

"I can imagine," she replied. "Did you hear that Hannibal is looking to move too?"

Will stared and then gave a slow nod.

"I have...heard, yes."

"Did him moving inspire you?" She asked. 

"Inspire? Alana. Hannibal and I are...," he started to explain but was interrupted by Alana's phone ringing. 


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later, Hannibal watched Will with worry, while the younger man seemed restless, tired, the eyes filled with something Hannibal had not seen on him before, the skin pale and clammy.

“…and then a police car stopped me, on the street. Just in my t-shirt and boxers, barefoot. I think I was on my way here,” Will told him what had happened a few nights ago. “Winston somehow was with me.”

Will attempted to chuckle, tried to make the memory of that weird night an amusing story, but it sounded forced and sarcastic, his voice sounded scared.

Hannibal nodded.

“Have your headaches gotten any worse lately? More frequent?” he asked, his voice showing how worried he was.

“Yes, actually,” Will replied, walking through the office and stopped in front of the stag sculpture. “I thought this one was following me when I was having that damn blackout.”

Hannibal moved closer and stopped right behind his husband. He tilted the head a little to the side and leaned closer to Will, nostrils flaring, inhaling.

“Did you just smell me?” Will asked with a frown.

“Difficult to avoid,” Hannibal replied. “I think we should make an appointment with Donald, Will.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Smells delicious,” Will whispered when Hannibal came into his hospital room, carrying one of his ceramic Tupperware containers.

The smile on his husband’s face was somewhere between relieved and worried, a look Will did not appreciate.

“We both know that hospital food is not of any substance,” Hannibal said and put the container on the nightstand.

Will turned his head and sniffed, a pained smile on his face.

“You made me chicken soup?”

Hannibal pulled a chair close and sat down, taking one of Will’s hands into his.

“Encephalitis, huh?” Will asked.

“Donald made the final diagnosis,” Hannibal replied. “You will be treated with highly dosed antibiotics. And I can take you home in a few days.”

Will nodded, eyes on his husband’s eyes.

“I love you.”

Hannibal smiled.

“I love…,” he started but was stopped by the door opening and Alana Bloom coming in.

“Will,” she said. “I heard. How are you holding up?”

Will raised a brow.

“Tired, groggy, headaches,” he said. “Hannibal’s nose is to thank that Donald could diagnose this before it gets worse.”

Alana stared at Hannibal, ignoring that he was holding Will’s hand.

“Donald?” She asked.

“Dr. Sutcliffe. He’s Hannibal’s ex,” Will chuckled amused.


	22. Chapter 22

Will shuffled from the bathroom back to his bed, eyes on Hannibal and Alana, who were discussing a case. He raised his brows when he saw the smirk on Hannibal's face.

"You are aware that these gowns are open at the back?" His husband asked.

Will shrugged and climbed back into his bed.

"I didn't know you were gay, Hannibal," Alana remarked.

"I do not use labels for myself. It's the personality of my lovers that is more important to me than the gender they identify with."

Alana nodded obviously considering his words, when the door opened and Hannibal smiled at the doctor who came in.

"Anything new, Donald?" He asked.

"I confirmed the diagnosis," Sutcliffe answered. "You should be good to go home as soon as the inflammation gets better. Two or three days."

Will nodded.

"You deserve a dinner invitation for this, Donald," Hannibal smiled. "We have to thank you." 

"Your wife is okay with you inviting your ex for dinner without consulting her first?" Alana asked, and blushed realizing she said that out loud.

"Wife?" Hannibal and Donald asked at the same time and both men looked at Will, who was staring at Alana, ready to facepalm. 


	23. Chapter 23

Will sighed and put the folder he had been reading in down into his lap, head leaning back to rest on the fluffy pillows.

"We'll never be able to make a decision. This is ridiculous," he told Hannibal who just entered the bedroom and sat down on his side of the bed.

"Ridiculous?"

Will handed the dossier to his husband.

"Have you seen the price of this?"

Hannibal frowned.

"Of course I have. It's absolutely in the price range I have given the realtor."

Will stared for a moment.

"Your price range, not mine."

It was Hannibal's turn to stare, then he said: "What's mine is yours. Now, Will, tell me. Do you like this house?"

Will sighed and opened the dossier, looking again at the pictures of the gorgeous, newly renovated farm house that had all annemities he had never dared to dream of, including a pool and enough space for even more dogs, almost in the middle between Baltimore and Quantico.

"Of course I like it, I love it to be honest, but..."

Hannibal put a finger to his husband's lips and smiled.

"You sure you really want to do this?"

"I'm very certain, Will. Let's do this." 


	24. Chapter 24

Jimmy was finishing up his lab work and wore a grin when he shrugged out of his lab coat and pulled his jacket from the rack where is had been hanging with the jackets and coats of his coworkers. Beverly had texted him already fifteen minutes ago that they were waiting fir him, and he hated being late.

The moment he opened the door, Jack Crawford filled out the doorframe, pushing a folder into his hand.

"I need the results tomorrow morning," Crawford demanded.

Jimmy frowned.

"I was just about to leave, we..."

"I said tomorrow morning, Price."

A little anger rose in the usually calm Jimmy.

"And I said that I was just about to leave. If you may excuse me."

He threw the folder onto the nearest desk but when he turned he looked at Crawford's angry face and winced.

"Where the fuck are you?" Beverly shouted down the hallway.

"I'm on my way," Jimmy replied. 

"What is so important you have to leave early?" Crawford asked.

Beverley smirked.

"Early cause we usually do more hours, and we're going to help Will move."

"Will?"

"Yep, he's moving in with Hannibal."

Jack stared at her. 

"Will... and Dr. Lecter?" 


	25. Chapter 25

Alana had decided to put on a gorgeous blue dress, her hair coiffed to perfection, and wore a enchanting smile when she entered Hannibal's new home. His and his wife's. She had been surprised by the location of the house, in the middle of nowhere, but was equally surprised by how beautiful this house was. A property that clearly had the potential to become a home. 

Scanning her surroundings after she joined the party guests Hannibal had invited and saw several faces she knew, but was uncertain how to approach Hannibal, who was in a conversation with two young women and Will, who laughed at something one of them said.

She smoothed her dress and went over to them.

"Hannibal," she smiled, getting his attention. "Thank you so much for the invitation."

"You're welcome," Will chuckled. Was he drunk already?

Alana frowned and then again smiled at Hannibal. 

"Excuse me, I have to check on Pearl," Will said and kissed the blonde woman on a cheek and gave Hannibals arm a squeeze. 

"Hurry," she said with a smirk that looked familiar.

"I'll try," he said and went away.

"I haven't introduced myself," the blonde said, smirking at Alana. "Mischa Lecter." 


	26. Chapter 26

When Will came back inside, cleaning his hands on a towel he had taken with him, he met Beverly casually chilling on one of the lush armchairs, sipping a drink and watching the party.

"Don't feel like mingling?" Will asked her.

She shrugged.

"I mingled plenty, now I'm taking a break from mingling."

Will smiled and sat down, still wearing his coat.

"You look happy," Beverly said after looking at him for a while, his smile not disappearing.

"I am," he said. "I never thought that a life like this was in the stars for me, but..." He held up his hand, showing he was now wearing his ring. "Here we are. Hannibal surprised me with another dog. Pearl. She's precious and had four babies last night." 

"Aww, you're daddies now? Can I see the puppies?" 

"Of course, they rest in the pool house," Will returned. 

Beverly beamed and then nodded into the direction of Hannibal. 

"Who's the pretty blonde with Hannibal? I know she's not his wife like Dr. Bloom thinks, so who is the goddess?"

"That's Mischa, Hannibal's sister," Will replied, a fond smile in the direction of his husband and sister-in-law but then frowned. "Alana thinks...what?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds out...and once again I can't bring myself to make Chilton a dumbass, so he gets a new part in this and is turned into Jack's boss at the FBI 🤣 Weird things happen when you adore Raúl Esparza like I do 💚

Bella Crawford was sipping on a glass of champagne, the finest she had ever had, and watched the four men surrounding her, engaged in a discussion about the training of criminal profilers. While her husband, Jack, and director Chilton were passionately disagreeing, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter had only eyes for each other, both smiling subtly.

When the discussion took a short break, she took the opportunity to speak up and asked: “How long have you two been together?”

Jack’s eyes went wide.

“Bella,” he growled.

“What? A blind man can see that they are together.”

Jack knit his brows together.

“They are just having an affair, Bella,” he whispered.

Chilton stared at him, as did Will and Hannibal.

“An affair?” Chilton asked. “That's a damn long affair.”

“What do you imply, Sir?” Jack asked.

“Well, I was at their wedding, what was it, four years ago?”

“Three,” Hannibal corrected. “Four next October.”

“Ah, right,” Chilton smiled, touching fondly Will’s arm, who chuckled, and then turned to Jack Crawford who was staring at them in sheer shock, eyes comically wide. “Are you telling me you hired both Dr. Hannibal and Will Lecter-Graham without running a background check on either, Jack?”


	28. Chapter 28

“Isn’t she a little young for him?” Alana asked Will while putting some artistically decorated seafood on her plate.

Will, himself busy with preparing a plate, raised his brows and looked at her.

“What? Who?” He asked, a little stunned.

“Mischa,” Alana said, eating a garnished scampi, closing her eyes in bliss at the flavors that reached her taste buds. “These are delicious. I assume Hannibal made all this himself?”

“With a lot of help,” Will chuckled lightly, remembering him and Mischa following Hannibal’s detailed instructions. “What do you mean, Mischa being too young for Hannibal?”

“She looks like she could be his daughter,” she meant.

“Mischa is 35,” he said, earning a frown from Alana. “And I’m not sure why her age matters?”

“Is she in it for his money or title?”

Will choked on the piece of roast beef he had just started to chew.

“What?”

Alana had her eyes on Hannibal, who was obviously just introducing Beverly Katz to Mischa, who had a lopsided smile on her face while Beverly beamed.

“Alana…,” Will started, but Alana smoothed down her dress and then made her way towards the trio, Will, who was rolling his eyes on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faceclaim for Mischa Lecter is always for me [Deborah Ann Woll](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/1084148803274342402/yZ6kjsvf_400x400.jpg)


	29. Chapter 29

Will watched with curiosity how Beverly gave Mischa her best sunny smile and Mischa had her head tilted a little in interest, both women still assessing each other but there was something that Hannibal had noticed as well. The husbands gave each other a knowing smile. Alana though frowned at the flirting blonde.

“Oh, stop it,” she finally hissed. “This is just embarrassing.”

“I beg your pardon?” Mischa asked.

“This is shameful, right in front of…”

“Alana,” Will interrupted, trying to do a little damage control before it was too late. “You had a little too much champagne I think.”

“Right in front of your husband,” Alana brushed him off.

“My…,” Mischa’s eyes were wide. “…husband?”

And then she started to laugh.

“That’s the best joke I’ve heard in a fucking long time.”

“Mischa. Language,” Hannibal meant.

“Oh, shut up,” Mischa said. “You may are my big brother and I love you dearly, but this is hilarious.”

“Brother?” Alana whispered. “But…who are you married to if not to her?”

Mischa looked at Hannibal, then at Will.

“Are you always surrounded by so many idiots?” She asked, making Beverly laugh.

“He’s married to me, Alana,” Will said, and Alana paled.


	30. Chapter 30

The last two guests had finally left and Mischa had excused herself to the guest room she was occupying, no doubt immediately starting a night-long phone call with Beverly.

Returning from the kitchen, Hannibal found Will just getting in from the backdoor, having changed into a white shirt, looking relaxed and wearing a smile. Without a word, he took the wine his husband was offering him.

“Are the puppies all right, Will?”

Will smiled.

“Pearl is not leaving them out of her sight,” he replied. “Everyone gone?”

“Frederick and Francis just left and insisted I give you their regards,” Hannibal said.

“Alana?”

Hannibal sighed and sat down on the comfortable sofa, having Will follow him and leaning automatically against his side.

“She’s fast asleep in one of the guest rooms,” came the reply. “She was in no state to drive home.”

Will nodded.

“She will be very embarrassed tomorrow.”

“I do hope so,” Hannibal smirked. “After kissing propositioning to me and then insulting Mischa it is was she deserves.”

“You are a very cruel man, Hannibal Lecter.”

Hannibal raised a brow, showing a warm smile.

“Maybe I am,” he said. “And yet you love me.”

“And yet I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜  
> I'm overwhelmed, flattered and so, so humbled by all the feedback and love you have given this story. I'm still fighting the writer's block, caused by real-life issues that will maybe still take months until the darkness I'm living in is finally filled again with a little light. You gave me strength and hope, you gave me a reason to go on. It means more to me than you will ever know. I can only say one thing: THANK YOU! From the bottom of my heart, thank you. You are the reason. You are my reason. I love you all.   
> ❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter https://twitter.com/RisingPhnx22


End file.
